Sakura's Only Hope
by Star Seraph
Summary: Based off of Mandy Moore's Only Hope. Sakura and Sasuke were coming home from a mission when they get ambushed. Character death. Sad mushy crap.


They were only going for a short B-rank mission to get some info from one of the neighbouring

countries. But then it all went down hill from there.

It had been six years since Sasuke had come back and he Sakura were engaged. They got

intercepted by Rock ninja. It had been the first time in at least three weeks that they had got some

time together alone. They had gotten the information and were coming home. Because it wasn't

top priority they weren't in a rush to get home. Then they got ambushed by at least 15 rock ninja,

which they defeated in no more than 10 minutes at the most. But as they were getting ready to

head out again they were attacked from behind.

Sakura was picking up the scroll and saw them coming for Sasuke.

" Sasuke! Look out , behind you." While he busied himself with the guy she had to deal with two

more guys;. She beat the first one and was about to help Sasuke but she got hit in the back the got

turned around and got hit in the stomach.

" Sakura!!!!!!!!!" Throwing a kunai and hitting the guy right between the eyes, he raced to his

fiancé who was lying on the ground drifting in and out of consciousness.

She knew she couldn't keep conscious long enough to heal herself and knew that she needed out

of here.

" S-S-Sasuke-k-k-kun. We gotta get back soon or else this isn't going to go well."

" I know, we're leaving now don't worry my beautiful cherry blossom, I'll get you home soon.

We'll get you fixed up."

Back At Konoha

Tsunade!!!!!!!!!!! We got the information it's in the scroll there ' as he threw the scroll on the

desk' But we got ambushed and Sakura isn't oing so good. She's broken out into a high fever."

" Then let's go!"

At The Hospital

She knew that even after Tsunade tried her best, she'd still have to leaven Sasuke all alone again.

She hated that she had to do this him, he'd had too much of this type of thing in his life already.

Sasuke had gone to get something to eat and drink from the cafeteria.

While he was gone, she rolled onto her side and coughed. And in her hand was now blood.

'Great' she thought. ' This is getting almost too much to handle. I can't go on much longer' she

was getting tired and knew that she'd have to tell him right when he got back.

Then he came in.

Right when he came in and saw her face he knew something was wrong.

" Hey." he whispered " How's my Cherry Blossom doing?" He was fearing her answer. He knew

she was the best medic in the whole world and also knew she knew what was wrong with her.

She started thinking about they're daughter, Kyoko. Her little girl would be two now and they

were so happy with her. She had Sakura's hair except at the bottoms of each strand which

miraculously was black just like her dad. Her eyes were like a dark, dark, green. And her

smile...no one could not love her after seeing her smile. It was even bigger than Naruto's. If that

was even possible.

She started crying half into her pillow, half into her would-be husband.

" Hey, hey. What's wrong??"

" I am so sorry. I have to leave you and my baby and i hate it. I wish this never happened, I wish i

had been more alert like i should have been. I'm useless. And now that this happened we can't get

married, my baby won't grow up with her mommy and...and..." then she just broke down and

couldn't go on.

"Sakura you were, are and are going to be a lot of things but you are never useless"

"Sasuke we both know that I'm not going to be anything soon. I think I have at least tonight

maybe tomorrow. I bought a necklace and locket for Kyoko. I want you to give it to her when

she's eight. I know she'll be the most mature child you will ever see, even at that age."

" But, but. I thought we were going to get married. Kyoko was going to be the best ninja ever.

We were going to be Naruto's council. What happened to those ideas."

"Those damn rock ninja happened, that's what happened."

Sasuke was starting to break down now. He knew that he had to be strong. Especially for Kyo.

So he checked the time. It was now 11:45 at night and his girl was dying in front of his eyes. So

he sent a message to Hinata and Naruto, who were taking care of Kyoko, telling them that he was

staying with Sakura again tonight. Then he got into the bed with Sakura and put her head on his

chest and she moved automatically wrapping her arms around him.

" Sasuke, I love you."

"I know...I love you too...so much"

Then at midnight Sakura was starting to feel drowsy and knew that she was leaving him again.

" Sasuke..."

" I know...I'll miss you, my sweet, sweet Cherry Blossom."

"I'll miss you too my prettier than a girl-man" as one last joke she started to drift. "Tell Kyo-chan

that i love her and that she is to never give up in anything or else I'll come and haunt her.

I...love...you...so...much."

She then closed her eyes and laid beside her one truest love and laid her head down his chest

again. She took her last breathes and then Sasuke felt all her weight right beside him. He knew

she was gone forever, but he couldn't help but cry no matter how un-manly it was considered and

said one last goodbye.

"Goodbye my love...Be safe on you journey home"


End file.
